Today is a Day
by Feta Tsukino
Summary: Its the next funny day in Domino City.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Author's Note: This is a collaboration between Traktrysa and myself.

* * *

It was a beautiful morning in Domino City. The whole world seemed to be a friendly, lovely place. The wind carried a soft, warm laugh of the sweet, little children. Yes, this day promised to be a good day.

Anzu woke up full of good cheer. She walked up to the window and parted the drapes. She blinked. Something wasn't right... She closed the drapes, parted them, closed them again, and then parted them once more. "What.." - she blinked again but a big, annoying face, which was on the other side of the window, didn't disappear.

\- Hi!

\- Jou, you idiot! What do you think you're doing?! (ŏ_ŏ)

\- Let me in! (｡｀Д´｡)

\- It's the second floor! How did you climb up here?

\- I have the ladder. - Jou started knocking on the glass. Anzu immediately opened the window and let the blonde in.

\- Give me your homework! - Jou grabbed the girl's arms.

\- What?! ∑(๑º口º๑)!

\- I must have it! Give me it! ( • ̀_•́ )

\- No!

\- GIVE ME IT! - the boy's hands tickled Anzu around the waist, bringing her to the ground painfully.

\- Jou!

\- I need your notebook! Give it to me! - Jou hissed as Anzu cried out. She struggled to escape the hands that curled themselves around her wrists as he straightened up and pinned her firmly to the ground.

\- Get off of me you dunce! - Anzu rebuffed the brute and escaped away from him. Jou hit the ground running. He just had to get this homework. If this wench didn't want to give it to him by herself, he had to tore it out form her cold, dead hands...

Meanwhile in little house in near, another two creeps had their own entertainment:

\- Let me, my dear son, introduce you to the beautiful art of hunting! - Yami Marik shouted excitedly while he was packing up his knives and sandwiched with jam and sardines into his little backpack.

\- I'm not your son... (￢_￢٥) - Bakura murmured annoyed.

\- Nothing bonds father and son like hunting together! - Yami Marik tousled Bakura's white hair.

\- You aren't my father! - individual (who we will call "boy") hit his hand off.

\- You know how to hurt your father! ｡･ﾟ･(ﾉД`)･ﾟ･｡ - the psycho made a stupid, resentful face - Maybe we have it in a family way... - he said seriously. Bakura was gaping at him just like a stupid calf.

"Why am I still here?" - he turned on his heel and left. When he was on the other side of the door, he heard the sick laugh of his "friend".

\- Heh, heh, heh! It was a good joke! Heh...

\- Such a (censored)! - the boy was puzzled. - What the (censored)! What?! (censored)! What?! Why can't I say (censored)?!- poor Bakura didn't know that we don't like curses, so I just censor them.

\- Anzu! Sweetheart! My best friend! My sweet angel with golden wings! Please, come out! I won't make you hurt! I promise! - Jou was begging with soft, sweet tone.

\- No! - a feminine voice was heard from another side of the bathroom's door. Anzu was squeezing the reason of all this affray - her thick, black maths notebook.

\- Come on! You know me! Everybody knows that I'm personification of gentleness, truthfulness, justice... - he was saying when he suddenly grabbed door handle and started wrenched it. Anzu didn't know what should she do. She was trapped in bathroom, on second floor with selfish, desperate, erratic blond-beast beyond the cheap door.

\- Jou, you can do this homework yourself. I believe in you! - she tried get round him.

\- Don't lie! I even can't write the number eleven! How do you all know which "1" came first?!

\- You really are a true blonde... (✘~✘๑ ) - Anzu murmured. She had enough. "The second floor isn't very high..."

Back to Bakura and Yami Marik:

\- Why are we doing this all? - asked annoyed Bakura.

\- Because we are on a mission from heaven! (ง ò_ó)ง - shouted Yami Marik. Bakura looked outside the window and looked at the sky. His amazement was indescribable when he saw a huge caption: "Kill Marik!".

\- What the... Who?! How?! ∑(⊙д⊙) - boy took deep breath - Unimportant. Ok! If you say so... (-_-#)

Meanwhile Mokuba, who was piloting little plane, was reporting fulfilment of the task.

\- Mr CEO, the caption is spot!

\- Very good my little courtier. You'll get a cookie.

\- Squeee! ψ(｀∇´)ψ

Three hours later:

Two morons were fighting. Bakura was bitting Yami Marik - Yami Marik was hitching Bakura's hair in the same time.

\- You squirt! I'll tell your mother! - meanced Yami Marik.

\- I don't have mother! (｀ﾛ´)

\- I'm your mother! (」ﾟOﾟ)」

\- No! You are my father! ＼(°O˚)/ - Bakura in that moment apprehended what he had said.

\- You said it! You said it! (*´∇｀*) - Yami Marik was the most happy… e… person in the whole world. Suddenly he was hit in the face by Bakura.

\- No, I didn't! Shut up! (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ

In the meantime Marik, who was hiding in the shrubbery, was praying that the two imbeciles won't find him. Suddenly he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. The boy winced. When he turned around, he saw a pair of blue eyes.

\- Why are you hiding? - Marik asked.

\- This addle-head Jou! He wants my homework! - Anzu whispered back.

\- Why don't you just give it to him?

\- No! Jou has to do his own homework! If he doesn't do his homework, he won't learn anything. He won't find work or get married...

\- Wow! You really care about…

\- AND HE WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!

\- Not important...

\- What about you? (‧_‧？)

\- What about me? (ﾟ⊿ﾟ)

\- Why are you here?

\- Those two idiots have been chasing me all day! I don't know why. 乛_乛

\- Maybe it's related to that big caption that was in the sky this morning.

\- What?!

\- I saw it when I was falling down from my bathroom window. It was: "Kill Marik!".

\- Why were you... What?!

\- Quietly! Just like ninja. Like crouching... - voice of Yami Marik reached to Marik's ears.

\- We can hear you, moron! - Anzu shouted annoyed by omnipresent idiocy.

\- Goddamn!

Anzu growled and threw the nearest thing in the direction of the psycho. Hard, black notebook hit in Yami Marik's head and knocked him out. Suddenly some well known blonde appeared and grabbed object of his desire.

\- Finally! I have it! My precious! ヽ(。∀°)ノ - he cried and got away. Anzu just stood and gaped on this all with wide eyes. Marik was puzzled. He looked at Bakura who just shrugged his shoulders. ( –_–' )

\- I'll take him home... - he said when he was pointing on unconscious monster.

\- Anzu! - Maybe you and I should get to know each other? ( ・ิω・)ノิิิ - Marik said without thinking.

\- Do you want me to hurt you? - Anzu answered flatly.

\- Maybe… - Marik smiled.

Anzu was just staring at her new "suitor". She collapsed unexpectedly. XP

Kaiba was dying from laughing. He had watched everything which happened this day on his monitors.

\- It was my best idea to get a bit of entertainment...

\- Big brother! Could I get more cookies?

\- Of course! Get them all, my little imp!

\- Squeee! (ψ^ p ^)ψ


End file.
